Nostalgia
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Team Rocket finally catches Pikachu. Now, Ash must push through the pain, and go on a journey to find Pikachu. How will this affect his relationships? Will him and Pikachu ever be reunited again?


Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia"

**A/N: So, I've formed an hypothesis: What if Team Rocket actually (successfully) caught Pikachu? This story may get a bit serious. Actually, I'm writing it the way Pokemon should be. Note: I love Pikachu. I love Ash. But I'd be an excellent Team Rocket member. But I would never be. Anyways, Pokemon has gotten a little... childish, I should say, and I just wanna play around with it a little so I'm coming up with this.**

**I also want to note, Champbybirth is helping me write this, so I have to give him some credit :)**

**Anyway, enjoy my first chapter :)**

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Pikachu, finish it up with thunderbolt!" The vigorous trainer called out, and he obediently followed as he sent electric bolts from himself, aiming perfectly at Dragonite.

It was the perfect hit.

Dragonite fell to the ground, as Iris called his name.

"And the winner is Pikachu! Ash is the Winner!" Cilian cried.

"We did it buddy!" He jumped up excitedly, taking him into his arms.

"Well, you did your best Dragonite, return!" Dragonite disappeared.

"You're definitely getting stronger, Ash." Cilian, commented, picking up his things.

"Yeah, but I need somebody new to battle..." He sighed. They were on there way to the next city, Castelia city in fact, to get more training. They have been alone for miles, and decided to take a break.

"Patience is virtue, Ash, it takes patience to cook, but it is a delectable dish when it is done!" He grinned, in all his cooking glory.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ash grumbled, making my way towards the path we were continuing on.

**oO Meanwhile, in headquarters... Oo **

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"My patience is wearing thin, Team Rocket." Giovanni hissed under his breath, tapping the side of his chair. The trio was terrified, especially when their boss's back was turned to them.

"We keep trying but those twerps-"

"YOU'RE BEING DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS!" Rage filled his eyes as he swung around in his chair and stood up. The sudden move caused the Team to flinch, trying to keep there position.

"Now, I've had enough with you, you're done for. You will now be exterminated, and a new team, a more powerful and... smarter team will rise. There is no room for twigs like you." He sneered. Getting close up, not paying any attention to the sweat drops forming beside their faces.

"Oh please sir, oh please let us stay!" The trio pleaded, now on their knees.

"Just give us one more try!"

"Have pity on us!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"No, you've had your-"

"Father, who will it hurt to let them try one more time?" A little girl's voice could be heard from across the room. Everybody turned and stared at the girl, about the age of eight, smiling a crooked smile.

"Amelia, I told you not to come here." Her father scolded her. "Now get back to your room!"

"Au contraire, father, if I didn't come you would've made a big mistake..." She walked over to them, with her brown curls pulled back in a blue ribbon bouncing with every tap of her black shiny shoes and her dandelion yellow dress swaying back and forth. She pet her yarn-made doll a little, before directing her glass blue eyes towards them.

"What do you mean?" His face strained.

"Well, this Team has been trying to catch Pikachu ever since Ash got him, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why get another team when they know them the best? Give them one more chance. If they fail, I won't hold you back. But if they succeed, then you've got a Pikachu and whatever else they manage to get, and you've got all you need." She smirked.

Her father sighed, knowing she was right.

"All right, one more chance. But if you fail..." He moved his finger across his neck, motioning their death.

"Yes sir, we won't fail you." Jessie saluted, as Giovanni made his way out. After he was gone, they fell to the floor, kissing the little girl's feet.

"Thank you! How could we ever repay you?" They cried.

"Listen up, you pathetic fools. I've been watching Ash and his buddies. I know Ash's weak point. I've got a plan, and you're going to do exactly as I say. Got it?"

They nodded.

"I've seen your capture strategies, and the one thing you keep thinking will work, is power. Bronze. Technology. But it just fails time and time again, doesn't it?"

They gave a solemn nod.

"But the one thing you have never done is plan out your strategy..."

"Our... strategy?"

"Yes! Ash and his friends all have strategies. They don't just focus on their Pokemon's power, but they plan out the moves and actually think about their opponent's next move... unlike you 3 dumb bells." She was now circling the 3.

"So what do you have in mind?" James inquired.

"The one thing you idiots haven't tried doing..."

"What's that?"

"Blackmail."

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Ah the air is beautiful!"

"Yeah it's so fresh and clean"

Iris and Cilian stretched out, admiring the beautiful nature surrounding them.

Ash, on the other hand, was anxiously walking faster to get out.

"C'mon Ash, try to relax." Iris nudged.

"But I want to battle!" He whined.

"You're such a kid." She rolled her eyes at the antsy boy in front of her.

"Did you say you want to battle?" The three stopped at the sound of a woman's voice. Out of the brush, came two people. One was a woman who had on a sleeveless blue belly button top, and a pair of blue jeans and flip flops. A visor covered her hot pink hair and sunglasses shielded her eyes. The other, a man, wore a yellow polo shirt, khakis and a pair of brown dress shoes. His purplish blue hair was capped by a baseball cap and also wore sunglasses.

"Alright! New people!" Ash exclaimed, punching the air.

"My name is Joseph." The guy introduced himself.

"My name is Lilian..." The girl bowed.

"Cool, I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" He introduced himself as well.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse squeaked.

"And these are my friends, Iris and Cilian!" But instead of introducing themselves, they stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Ash, don't you think they're kind of... suspicious?" Cilian rested his head on his finger, inspecting the two.

"Yeah, they just came out of no where..."

"The wilderness is just getting to you guys, don't worry!" Ash waved them away, and redirected their attention to the strangers.

"We challenge you to a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle!" 'Joseph' called out.

"Deal! Who's going to battle with me?" Ash turned to Cilian and Iris.

"Ash, I feel like this isn't such a good idea..." Cilian warned in a low voice.

"Aw, you're just kicking the fun." Ash brushed him off. "Will you be my partner Iris?"

"I guess so..." She said, stepping forward.

"Then I'll be the referee..."The green haired connoisseur stepped in between.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle! Each side will have two pokemon. When the first team's pokemon are unable to battle, the other team wins. Go!"

"Onix, I choose you!" 'Joseph' called out. A gigantic pokemon came out and towered over them.

"Onix..."

"Serperior, c'mon out!" 'Lilian' cried. I large grass type pokemon came out, about half the height of Onix, yet, still significantly bigger than the humans below it.

"Serperior..."

"Finally! Some real challenge!" Ash exclaimed.

_Well, they couldn't possibly be who I thought... _Cilian looked down, staring heavily at the ground

"Emolga, let's go!" Iris called out.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Emolga.." Her pokemon came flying out.

"Osha-_wott_?" Fear swept his whole body, and raced back behind Ash. Pikachu struggled to push him back out.

"Pika..."

"Osha! Osha!" The little pokemon cried.

"C'mon Oshawott, you can do it!" Ash cheered. "Take on Onix!"

"Osha... Osha..." The water type cried, but surrendered.

"Okay Emolga, you have Serperior." Iris told her. "Use volt switch!"

"Oshawott, water gun!"

"Serperior, dodge!"

"Onix, you too!"

Both pokemon missed, leaving Ash and Iris stunned.

"Now, Serperior, use wrap!"

"Onix, bind."

Ash and Iris, about to say something, was distracted by the move. For the move didn't shoot at the pokemon, it shot at Iris and Cilian. Before they could process it, Ash's friends were bound up by Onix and Serperior.

"Hey! What-"

"Silly twerps! You are yet fooled again!" The two people threw off there disguises, revealing who they really were.

"Team Rocket!" Cilian exclaimed, struggling to get out of Onix's firm grip.

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill..."

"And make it double, you'll get your fill..."

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" The little cat pokemon came out of the bushes.

"Let them go Team Rocket or else?"

"Or else what?" Jessie sneered.

"Pignite come out!" Ash threw his poke ball and out came Pignite.

"Pignite use-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't make a move if I were you..." James snapped his fingers, and the two pokemon tightened their grip on their subjects. Both of them yelped in pain.

"Ah, music to my ears!" Meowth added. "Listen twerp, if you make one move, your friends are going to be a little air tight..." He grinned.

"W-What do you want?" He yelled.

"The Same thing we've always wanted... your Pikachu..."

"No way!" Ash cried.

"Well, I see how it is... Serperior? Onix? What do you say to this little twerp?"

The hold tightened once again, and now they were struggling to breathe.

"Stop it!"

"Give us your Pikachu!"

"Just stop!"

"Keep tightening."

Slowly the binding got tighter and tighter, until their faces were turning blue.

"Don't... do... it... Ash..." Cilian managed to spat.

"Yeah... Pikachu... is... your... best... friend..." Iris followed.

He was stuck, switching his look from his friends to Team Rocket.

"PIKACHU!" His pokemon cried, jumping out in front of them.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked towards the electric type.

"Pi, pika... pi Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

"He says he surrenders..." Meowth cackled.

"No Pikach-"

"Pikapi!" He pleaded, turning around, facing Ash. "Pika pika pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu!"

"He says that he'll go, he cant see them suffer... aw how sweet." Meowth held out a button, and pushed it. There behind them was a helicopter, now visible.

"Now, for the Pikachu..." Meowth was about to push another button, but was stopped by the now trembling little boy.

"Wait! Just let me say goodbye..." He pleaded.

"Oh fine just hurry up..." Jessie urged.

Pikachu ran straight into Ash's arms, and hugged him.

"Pikachu, this is not goodbye... I promise, this will never be the end... I will find you and come get you, you hear me?"

"Pikapi! Pi Pika pi..." The little mouse, now in tears whispered.

"Keep dreaming kid, you'll never beat us!" He pushed the button, and a claw came flying out of the helicopter, grabbed Pikachu, and pulled him back in. Team Rocket called back there Pokemon, and ran inside.

"Pignite, flame thrower!" Ash cried.

But it missed, for the Helicopter became invisible again, and left.

There was no way of tracing it.

Ash fell to his knees, and punch the ground.

And for the first times in a while,

He cried.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hoped you like my first chapter! What do you think?**


End file.
